


Keeping Promises

by Lichkouri



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Very slight tho, Yandere, Yandere Yoosung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichkouri/pseuds/Lichkouri
Summary: he promised to keep you safe and he intended to keep that promise despite the consequences[Part 1 safe, Part 2 possible NSFW]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So someone requested that I write a yandere Yoosung fic! I see Yoosung as an adorable orb of sunshine and happiness so I'd like to apologize in advance if this comes out weird or something.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

 

You turned your head to the direction of his voice. You felt a tug at the back of your head followed by the blindfold slipping down your face. You came eye to eye with the eyes you loved the most, a smile on his lips. You instinctively tried to reach for his face, wanting to feel his warmth, but your actions were stopped by the constraints you had forgotten.

 

"You're not trying to escape again, are you?" The smile he had a few moments ago were gone in an instant. His eyes darkened when he heard the clanking of the cuffs against the metal bed post.

 

You shook your head 'no'. You had learned your lesson. You won't be able to escape, even if you wanted to. And besides, he kept you safe, _just as he promised_ , didn't he? You were still alive, away from all the dangers that came along when you joined the RFA. No more bomb. No more Unknown.  _Just you and him._ Your world now confined to the four corners of his room.

 

"Good," The smile returned to his face, patting your head,"I love you, [Name]. I love you so much. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You know that, right?"

 

"Yes..." Your voice came out weak and raspy. You hadn't spoken for the whole day, after all.

 

He leaned in closer to you, his lips brushing your ear as he whisper, "You love me too, right?"

 

"...yes."

 

He pulled back and rested his forehead to yours, his thumb grazing your bottom lip lightly, "And I'm the only one you need?"

 

"...yes."

 

"Our feelings are mutual then. You're the only one I need too," His lips glided on your skin as they made their way to your lips.

 

."..no one can take you away from me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Part 2 will be smut but I will only write it if people are interested? lol I'm not very confident that anyone would still want to read what's next. 
> 
> (I'm a bad yandere writer I'm sorry orz)


End file.
